DC al Coda
by Kaito Lune
Summary: 02 AU. Heading back to the beginning, watch as one event changes the course of the story we once knew. New bad guy and elements being pulled from the Wonderswan games. R&R! On Haitus until June.
1. Overture

**A/N: Hey, guys! I really have to stop making so many stories. ._. Anyway, this is going to be a fun story! *shot* Really! Okay, how should I begin this?**

**Davis: Hey, didn't you write a script for this?**

**Kai Luck: I never write scripts for disclaimers, Daisuke! You should know that by now!**

**Veemon: Hey, what's the hold up? I wanna be in the story!**

**Everyone: (clammers into small recording studio) Hey, what's taking so long?**

**Kai Luck: Get out! I have to think!**

**Everyone: (leaves)**

**Kai Luck: Thank God. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! The author's notes! Well, this is an AU that hit me when I was getting ready to go home and it just hit me like a freight train! About seven hours later, I'm now writing this and-yeah.**

**Sunmon: Hey, what's taking so long? Why don't you start the story already?**

**Kai Luck: Okay, okay! Kaito Lune/Unneeded-Luck doesn't own Digimon. I don't own most of the character except a select few that may or may not appear. A few other characters are going to pop up eventually but I'll tell you when that happens. :3 Now for the first chapter!**

**Sunmon: Finally! Almost one page of author's notes is too long!**

**Kai Luck: Shush! Now, I'm off! On with the first chapter!**

Digimon

DC al Coda

Overture

How precious is time? How can change in an outcome change a timeline forever? We all know of the story of the Digidestined and their battle against the Digimon Emperor.

His beginning started because of a dark remains of a Digimon that was newly defeated, taking a dark destiny that was truly meant for someone else. How can a timeline change if he didn't save his friend and wasn't infected?

What if it was something else happened? Now, my friends, we take a DC al Coda back to the beginning, like a piece of music to see it be played differently. From the fatal loins of one single battle, a world can change. Destiny is a cruel tyrant, as is such a destiny for a boy caught dead in a battle with his own partner.

_The young boy watched with startled eyes. Could all this be happening? How-? "Ryo!" shouted the young boy but the computer screen kept him from seeing his friend. All the boy knew was that something bad was happening. He cursed his sickly body at that moment._

_The boy didn't just want to stand there and watch his friend fight but he had no choice as his power here was useless. Milleniummon was killing his friend but in return, the boy fought back with his partner just as hard. Everything was going horribly on both sides._

_Then, something unexpected happened: the computer screen went blank and fuzzed like a TV that had no signal. Finally, it was picked back up and with wide eyes, Ken watched as the floating island explode._

"_Ryo!" The boy watched in horror as debris rained down into the ocean. "No. No! NO!"_

_On the other-side of the connection, Gennai let out a gasp of horror. "Ryo!" he too cried. In a flash, flying Digimon took to the sky and swimming Digimon took to the sea._

_From outside the room, the boy's parents burst into the room, anxious about the sudden outburst from their son. Shun Ichichoji looked towards the computer monitor and saw a group of monsters flying and swimming away from the screen. "Ken, you know you shouldn't be watching movies this late," he said, trying to shush him._

_His mother, Tamiko Ichichoji, cradled her son and tried to comfort him. "It's only a movie," she said in a soft whisper but that only mad the young boy angry. He shoved himself away from her and crawled into bed._

"_It wasn't a movie!" he sobbed. Why couldn't they see that he had lost something else that was valuable to him? First his brother, now his friend. What else could happen? What else could go wrong?_

_Shun and Tamiko weren't sure what to do. They did come to a tacit agreement that no movies with people dying were to be seen by Ken for a while, ever since his older brother was buried in the ground. They left him to wallow with reluctant looks. Before leaving after his wife, Shun turned off the computer screen and shut the door behind him._

Oh, how destiny is a cruel tyrant. Like a DC al Coda, we head back to the beginning but the sheet of music has fallen away and time must improvise. In improvising, changes in the original score are made but the audience doesn't know except those who have played the piece before.

Destiny takes it course.

**Overture: End.**

**Davis: What was with the weird DC al Coda thingy? I don't get it! I'm not a math person!**

**Kai Luck: It isn't math, it's music. A DC al Coda is a repeat thingy where you go back to the beginning and play music again until you get to a sign and jump to a coda, an alternate ending. Those of you who take any music lessons or had music in school may know what I'm talking about.**

**Davis: I'm still confused.**

**Sunmon: I don't get it either. Let's leave the musician be, okay, Davis.**

**Kai Luck: Whatever. Okay, how about we end it here. See everyone next chapter!**

**BTW: This is also on my devaintart account: Unneeded-Luck.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Courage

**A/N: Hey, all! So, what do you guys think? Sunmon is keeping everyone out so I can do this without interruptions.**

**Stin: Except me~!**

**Kai Luck: Stin, you crazy Wormmon! Get out! (door slams) Okay, that didn't go as I expected. I'm going to have Noah check the ventilation systems and make sure that no one can get through there. -_- Anyway, let's get this going! I don't own Digimon or the OCs that are going to be used (save for two).**

**Digimon: DC al Coda**

Episode 1: Enter the Courage!

_It had been three years since we left the Digital World, the eight of us. I'm Taichi Yagami, other known as Tai. I'm in high school now. Me and my friends have grown and changed: Sora Takenouchi has joined the tennis team and Mimi Tachikawa moved to New York only a few years back. She sent me an email only the night of September 11 last year, explaining what she saw of the World Trade Center going down in rubble. Yamato Ishida now is part of a rock band playing gigs._

_Somethings doesn't change though, Koushiro Izumi is still a genius at school and Joe Kido hasn't yet had a day off of studying. How can they even handle it? My little sister, Hikari, and her friend Takeru have grown so much themselves. Today they start their first year of fifth grade and it's my first day of my freshmen year of high school._

_Even though we haven't heard anything from our friends in two years, I wonder how they are. I want to see Agumon again, but I don't think we'll be able too. I hope Agumon hasn't changed too much. If he has, I hope his aim has become better. Heh heh. Sigh . . . It's been too long. Gotta go._

_-Tai Yagami_

In the forest of the continent of Server in the Digital World, there were wild cries. Dark rings flew from dark ominous towers and chased the Digimon. They didn't know what they were but survival instinct told them it wasn't a good idea to sit and find out.

And that they were right about. A few rings snared a few Digimon around the neck, arms, legs, or any other body part it could clamp ahold of. When it snapped into place, their eyes turned red and they began giving out wild cries like the animals they were based on. Even with no order in which they'd follow willingly, the Digimon with rings around them only saw anyone else as enemies.

One such ring chased a white kitten Digimon. _Run, run run! _she cried to her feet, not willing to stop. _Go, go go! _Just as she jumped over a newly fallen branch, the ring caught up with her. Looking back, the kitten Digimon only caught a glance to see her golden tail ring glow before disintegrating the black ring that threatened to make her a puppet. The cat landed and glanced quizzically at her golden ring.

"Oh, my nine lives!" she whispered to herself. "How was I able to do that?"

"Don't just stand there!" cried a new voice before shouting, "Pepper Breath!" An orange fireball flew over her head and collided with a black ring that had made its way towards her while she was distracted. "Gatomon, we don't have time to just stand around! We have to get out of here since we can't Digivolve!"

"Agumon!" shouted Gatomon towards an orange lizard Digimon that ran up to her.

"Come on! We don't have time!" he shouted, grabbing the kitten's gloved hand. The two ran through the forest only to be cut off by a winged horse Digimon named Unimon.

"Ariel Shocker!" Agumon and Gatomon dodged to escape the energy ball. Then the Unimon rushed at Gatomon, who tried running but the winged horse Digimon tired to stop her by stepping on her tail. The white kitten barely escaped thanks to her golden ring being stepped on instead and her tail slide right out of it.

Not knowing of her lose the two began running after firing a Pepper Breath and Lightning Kick attacks. They continued until they got to someplace outside the forest.

"Oh, Tai, where are you?" Agumon whispered to himself.

--

Tai opened his brown eyes and blinked for a moment. It was early morning. He blinked and heard something on the tip of his mind, like a faded memory begging to be remembered. _"Tai, where are you?"_ The boy remembered the voice.

_Agumon? _he thought, unsure if his mind was playing tricks. _It could have been a dream or Mom's meal from last night. But it sounded like he needed help. I better check it out tomorrow!_

--

A beautiful morning! A boy of thirteen stretched and rubbed his sandy blond hair out of his blue eyes. New year, new class, new friends. _Wonder what Patamon would think of this?_ he thought to himself with a smile.

"TK!" shouted his mother from the kitchen. "Aren't you up yet? It's your first day of school!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" answered the boy, coming out of his room in a light green and yellow sweater, tan shorts, and grey socks and a fishing hat on his head. His mother, Nancy Takaishi, waved goodbye as she left for work early. Her job was a journalist for a nearby newspaper. It was because of their job that they had to move to Odaiba but TK didn't hate her for it. He couldn't really. This job had better pay.

The boy had a quick breakfast and grabbed his backpack and headed down the hall towards the elevator. When the doors opened, two kids his age were riding it. The older one, a girl with lavender hair and big glasses wearing a pale pink shirt, maroon skirt, and a blue bandana, had lived in the building for a while know and new all the kids in the building. Unable to recognize him, the girl stared at him for a minute.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi," answered TK with a smile. "But everyone calls me TK. Me and my mom just moved her a week ago."

"Oh, hi! I'm Miyako Inoue," answered the girl with a warm tone. "Everyone calls me Yolei though. I have to say I prefer it."

"So, I guess we're going to the same school," said the second kid, a younger boy maybe a few years his junior. He had green eyes and brown hair. "I'm Iori Hida."

"But everyone call him Cody," added the girl, motioning for him to join them. "I'm Miyako Inoue but I have everyone call me Yolei."

TK joined them and they talked about what school was going to be like, all excited to see what their teachers were like. Cody wasn't as giddy as TK thought the boy to be, having an air of maturity and wisdom beyond his age. The blond saw that as a good thing.

Once they got to school and went to class, TK scanned the room for any friendly faces he'd know. That's when he spotted an old friend. He went to sit in an empty desk next to her. "Hey, Kari," he greeted the girl with carmel brown hair. Kari was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a half pink half white no sleeve shirt.

"Oh, TK!" she answered in surprise. "We're in the same class!"

"I guess so," the blond answered with a grin. "Just like old times."

Kari laughed. "Yeah, but this time, we're fighting homework and teachers instead of Dark Masters and rouge Digimon."

From next to her, a boy with goggles over his wild maroon hair named Daisuke Motomiya, dropped his mouth in surprise. The boy had been hoping to talk with Kari during their time before class but when the blond haired boy came and greeted her like an old friend, his chance was gone with the wind. He only had the chance to get a greeting from her.

Resting his head on his desk, Davis didn't pay attention as class was called to order by the teacher, Mrs. Kitagawa.

--

During class, his Digivice gave off a beeping noise, startling him and everyone else in the class. When he went to look at it, his teacher sent him out into the hall for disrupting his class. Tai nodded and quickly rushed towards the door, eager to see what was going on with his device. It had been two years since it had gone off. He pulled out the small light blue electronic and looked down at it.

"Tai, help!" it read. The boy didn't need to think twice about who it was from. He rushed towards the computer lab only to find it empty. One screen was glowing, so the boy rushed up to it and presented the Digivice to the screen only to be sucked into it and arrive in a forest.

The boy looked around. "Agumon?" he shouted. "Agumon! I got your message!"

"Tai!" shouted a figure from above. The teen looked behind him and up towards a cliff that was directly behind him. The sun made it hard for the figure to be seen. Tai squinted his eyes to see if he could make out any details.

All he could tell was that it was a humanoid figure in a brown cape. "Who are you?" shouted Tai to the figure. "And how do you know about my name? Where's Agumon?"

"You'll see shortly," answered the figure. "But stay out of my way. You are not welcome here."

"Why?" shouted Tai angrily. "This is the Digital World, not private property!"

"This is my domain!" shouted the figure angrily. "It is the domain of the Mikado! I am the ruler of the Digimon."

Tai nearly bursted out laughing. "Mikado? The Digital World doesn't even have a monarchy!"

"Then it shall have one. Monochromon, kill him!" commanded a figure. From behind him, a loud crashing of trees alerted the teen of a stampede.

"Tai!" shouted Agumon, over to his left. Gatomon was with him. "This way!" Tai followed without question. The three began running and kept going until they were a safe distance away. Tai and Agumon greeted each other warmly.

"What's all the hubbub?" asked Tai as he and his friend ended their greeting. "And what's this about a Mikado?"

"The Digimon Mikado," muttered Gatomon. "There had been rumors about him from all over but I guess they're true."

"It is," said the reptile. "He built those towers and he's controlling everyone with them with these Dark Rings, like the Dark Gears Devimon used."

Tai nodded. "Well, then let's get to it, shall we, Agumon?" Tai held up his Digivice to the Digimon. "Evolution!" After a blinding light, the teen looked at his friend, expecting an orange tyrannosaurus rex about fifteen feet tall but Agumon hadn't grown an inch. "Hey, what happened?"

"I don't know," answered Agumon looking around in befuddlement. How come he hadn't evolved? They tried again and again but it didn't work. Frustrated, they sat down.

"Now what?" asked Gatomon. "If we aren't able to Digivolve, how can we fight now?"

There was a sudden booming noise. Monochromon must have found them, Tai decided. The boy pulled out his Digivice and decided it was time to contact someone.

--

After school, the redhead made his way to the elementary school. He was sent to deliver a package to one of the teachers from his school to the one here. Personally, he didn't mind it since he'd be able to see the new computer lab that the kids in his apartment building were boasting about rumors of a new computer lab.

Izzy dropped off the package and went to check out the old computer lab. Old memories flew through his mind. Some were good, others bad, but the ones that stuck out in his mind were those of that fateful summer camp trip that lead him and his friends to the Digital World. Just as he was about to go up the stairs, a girl stopped in his way.

He peeked into the room where a lavender girl sat in front of the computer typing away.

"So, this is the new computer lab?" Izzy asked aloud, startling the girl. She turned towards him.

"Yeah," she answered. "These are better than the old ones. They have a faster motum and has a better RAM or something like that. I can't remember honestly. I'm good at fixing them but I don't get some of the stuff that my dad talks about since he's a computer technician."

Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen of her computer. "'Hey, I need help in the Digital World! Anyone! Hurry! -Tai Yagami.'" Yolie read aloud. She frowned. "Digital World, what's that?"

Izzy automatically knew what was going on. "Do you know Kari and TK?" asked Izzy and Yolei nodded. The two had been in the same class a few times.

"Is that her brother?" Yolei asked, pointing to the last name.

"Yes," the redhead quickly answered. "Go and get Kari and TK," he added urgently.

Yolei couldn't help but say no. The girl got up and ran to find Kari and TK just as school let out.

--

"What's your connection with Kari?" asked Davis to the blond.

TK noticed his jealousy. "Why are you so red in the face?" teased the blond.

Being the stubborn boy he was, Davis turned his face away from them. "I'm not jealous!" he denied. TK began laughing at the boy's failed attempt to hid his feelings while Kari sighed.

"Come on, TK," she said. They began leaving but stopped when Yolei came running towards them.

"Kari! Just got an e-mail from a guy named Tai Yagami. I think he's in trouble!" she exclaimed. All three were shocked. Yolei lead the way to the computer lab and the four followed her only to be met up with Cody.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" asked TK and Kari, surprised to see the redhead.

"It's a message from the Digital World," Izzy told them.

"What?" the two's mouths dropped.

The three other children were confused. The Digital World? "I guess I should go and contact Mom and say I'm coming home late," said Cody rather calmly, walking out of the room.

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" asked Yolei.

Izzy shook his head. "No, you stay here," he said.

"We'll go into the Digital World," said Kari and TK. Izzy frowned right there.

"I've been trying," said the boy. "I've had no such luck."

"Then how did Tai get into the Digital World?" asked Kari, now worried. If they couldn't go after Tai, then what could they do? Just stand and wait for him to come back on his own? The Chosen of Light wasn't willing to do that.

"I have to try," she argued, putting her Digivice to the screen. For a minute, the computer screen went blue. Izzy gave a cry about something called the "blue screen of death".

"Now what?" asked Davis.

Yolei, now beyond confusion, began asking rapid fire questions. "What's the Digital World? Why are you putting that thing to the computer screen? What does this have to do with Tai? What's going on? Why is there a blue screen of death on a Mac?" Izzy went to pull the girl out of the room just as a sudden burst of light illuminated the room.

Three streams of light illuminated the room and went flying into random people's hands. One such beam landed in Davis' hands as well as Yolei's. "Huh?"

Cody ran into the room, presenting an odd looking device that looked like a walkie-talkie. It was white with a yellow grip. "What is this?"

Yolei looked at hers in amazement and confusion. The design was much like Cody's but had a red grip instead. Davis gazed down at his white and blue one. "Okay, now we need to know what the heck's going-!"

There was a squeaking noise from the computer. The six confused kids looked at the computer and watched as the screen went from blue to it's ordinary screen with an odd looking window on it. A voice broke out from the speakers. "Kids! Tai needs your help!"

Izzy, Kari, and TK nearly remembered the voice. "Gennai?" the asked. The voice sounded like him but it seemed younger for some reason.

"Yes, but there is no time! The Mikado is causing trouble! Put your new Digivices to the screen!" Yolei and Cody were all to confused to follow his instructions, whoever this Gennai was. Davis ran up to it and presented it to the screen.

"Now what?" Davis asked. TK and Kari stood behind him.

"DigiPort Open!" shouted the voice of Gennai, bringing them into the Digital World. The three kids were sucked into the computer screen. Yolei and Cody were both gapping at what had happened. They both turned towards Izzy, hungry for information.

--

Davis, TK, and Kari appeared in a forest. "Where are we? And-whoa! Cool clothes!" cried Davis. He checked out his new clothes. His jacket had been switched for a fur lined jacket with a flame pattern, brown shorts, yellow gloves, and grey tennis shoes.

Kari and TK's clothing didn't change too much. The only thing that did was Kari now wore elbow length pink fingerless gloves. "Where's Tai? I don't see him!" Kari cried, looking around. "Tai! Where are you?"

"Maybe he went that way?" suggested TK, pointing towards the forest.

"What makes you think he went that way, TJ?" Davis said bitterly, still irritated that the boy had teased him.

"Well, then what way do _you _think he went?" challenged TK; he was in no mood for arguing or acts of pride. Just as Davis was about to retort something, there was a slight shaking in the ground. The three jumped and looked behind them. A rhino based Digimon with black plates covering its body charged at them.

"I hope that thing didn't get him!" cried Davis, nearly freaking out. "Run!" They all ran for it through the forest. "What the heck is that?" shouted the goggle-head.

"That's a Monochromon!" answered TK.

"Yeah, but why are they attacking us?" asked Kari worriedly.

"Who knows but I don't want to stop and ask," replied the blond haired boy and they kept running.

"What are Digimon?" asked Davis as they ducked under a tree and the Monochromon passed them by.

Kari and TK looked at each other, trying to find a good way to explain everything. "Ask again later when were not being chased," decided TK. "We have to find Tai. Who knows how he's holding up."

Kari pulled out her Digivice and the three began following the signal until they came into a clearing lined by a wall of stone. Rubble seemed newly fallen and the signal was strong here. Over there, Kari pointed towards an open cave at the top of a slope. She ran into the cave. TK and Davis exchanged looks before following her into the cave.

"Tai!" she shouted. "Tai, where are you?"

"Kari! Over this way!" The three followed the voice until they came into a cavern. The poofy haired teen, the orange reptile, and overgrown white kitten were waiting for them. Gatomon rushed towards Kari and the two embraced and behind her, Davis was once again freaking out with no one noticing. That was when Kari noticed that the gold ring that normally sat around her tail.

"Hey, Gatomon, where's your tail ring?" she asked.

Gatomon turned her attention towards her tail before flicking it. "I lost it," she replied.

Tai noticed Davis. "Hey, Davis, how'd you get here?" he asked the maroon haired boy. The two had known each other for a while since they were on the same soccer team and he often came over for some practices.

"This," answered Davis, pulling out his Digivice.

Tai's face went wide in surprise. "A Digivice? It's different from ours!" _So that was what came out of that thing when I tried to pick it up. There were three other lights. If that's the case, who else got them?_

"A few days ago, someone began building towers in the forest and we all lost our power to Digivolve to Champion," explained Agumon. "That was also when these Dark Rings began coming out of know where and began controlling Digimon like puppets."

"Yeah, all these rings need is some flea repellent then they're golden," quipped Gatomon.

"Just before meeting up with you two, a guy calling himself the Mikado said that I shouldn't meddle in business. He must be someone we know," Tai said. "If only we could get you guys to Digivolve. Too bad we can't use that thing." The older Digidestined indicated towards the weird egg with flame patterns on it and a horn sticking out of it.

"Hey! That has your Crest!" TK noticed, pointing towards the orange sun-looking symbol of Courage. TK went to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. "Man, that thing's heavy!"

"Yeah," agreed Tai with a half grin. "It's heavier than my mother's casserole."

"Step aside," Kari said. "Allow me. This is a woman's job." The blond haired boy stepped aside to allow the girl to try to pry it out of the ground. It didn't budge and she fell on her butt. TK stifled a laugh.

"Too bad we don't have a woman," he giggled. Davis shot him a glare. Making idle chitchat with Kari and now teasing her? How close were these two?

"Part like the red sea! I've lifted heavier things than this before," Davis said. That last part was an exaggeration since the boy didn't know exactly how heavy this thing was. He bent down and pulled back. The small egg popped out of its resting place easily, making the boy fall back and blink in confusion. "Hey, this thing isn't so heavy. You guys must not have been working out lately."

A red light began appearing from where Davis had extracted the egg. Everyone was half expecting to be chased by a giant boulder now and got ready to run. Instead of a giant boulder, a small blue reptile Digimon curled up asleep appeared from the beam of light. It blinked its eyes and looked around, noticing the boy holding the egg with the symbol of Courage on it.

"Davis!" shouted the Digimon, jumping at Davis. Bewildered by what had happened to him for the last ten minutes, all Davis could do was gawk. Freaking out was now beyond him.

"Davis, you're finally here!" cheered the Digimon happily, helping Davis up. "I'm Veemon."

"A Veemon?" asked Agumon. "I heard about those Digimon in legends but I only thought they were legends."

Tai furrowed his brows in thought as he watched the small Digimon try to explain to the skeptical Digidestined that he was his partner. _Why was Davis able to move the egg? What does it mean for him? What does it mean for me and the others? Are we just obsolete now?_

They had no time for explanations or pleasant talk or even a chance to sort things out when a sudden shaking of the earth alerted them. From a stream of light that broke through the ceiling of the cavern. Something was tunneling into the wall and much to their horror, it was their pursuer that they were escaping, Monochromon.

"Volcano Strike!" A fire ball rained down at the seven so they began running for the passage that would lead back out into open air. Monochromon gave chase and continued firing fire balls.

"Davis! Use the DigiEgg!" cried Veemon to the boy. "Open it!"

"Yeah, how am I supposed to open it? Break it open?" Davis replied.

"Use your courage to open it!"

"I don't think we have the time to do that," said Tai looking back at them. They managed to stay in front of the crazed Digimon and stay in front of his Volcano Strike attack until they came out the cave. The others were already down the slope waiting for him.

"Volcano Strike!" Davis, who had stopped in the line of fire to catch his breath, was tackled out of the way by Veemon. The two tumbled down the slope. Kari barely had enough time to get out of the way of the fast approaching fireball. When she twisted out of the way, her ankle made an ugly twist. She fell only being grazed by the fire ball on her arm leaving behind a small second degree burn.

"Davis, open the DigiEgg of Courage!" shouted Veemon. "If you do that, I'll be able to fight!"

TK went to go help Kari but was stopped short when a roar greeted them. They turned back to see the Monochromon leap out from the cave on a collision course with the young girl. She tried to scramble out of the way but her ankle kept her in place.

"Kari! Move!" shouted Tai and TK. The blond raced to get to her first and drag her out of the way.

_No! Kari's in trouble, I have to help her! _"Hey, ugly, get a taste of my power!" he shouted as if on instinct. "DigiArmor, Shinka!"

In a burst of light and flames, Veemon had changed forms and out of the light sprung a flame burst that collided with the Monochromon, knocking it off its beeline spring. The thing shed it's flames to reveal a taller version of Veemon wearing flame patterned cloth like boots, gloves, helmet, and chest armor.

"Whoa!" everyone's mouths dropped. Flamedramon, the new Digimon, eyed Monochromon just as it began firing Volcano Strike attacks. He easily neutralized them by punching them. Because his attack was doing nothing, Monochromon charged, poising his horn for an attack.

Flamedramon jumped into the air to fire a few Flame Rockets but Monochromon flipped him into the air. Taking advantage of the lift, Flamedramon twisted in the air and encased himself in fire.

"Hit the ring!" commanded Gatomon. "Hit the ring!" Flamedramon aimed himself towards the ring sitting around the rhino's torso. Upon impact, the Dark Ring cracked. Flipping over Monochromon, the blue lizard launched a few fireballs to finally have the Ring disintegrate.

For a minute, Monochromon lost all control and collapsed. "Is it dead?" asked Davis, slowly approaching it, following Flamedramon. He poked its forehead only to have it let out a moan. Davis flinched and the other three Digidestined laughed.

Flamedramon degenerated back into Veemon, slightly exhausted from Digivolving. "Man, that was cool," exclaimed Davis. "How you swooped in there and everything."

Kari, still with a limp, made her way over to the confused Digimon. "Don't worry," she said. "Everything's all right. How about you get out of here." Monochromon hoisted itself onto its feet and trudged off. The seven watched as he went.

"Man, it's sunset already," observed Agumon, pointing towards the setting sun. "Isn't it getting late?"

"What about everyone else?" asked Tai. He didn't want to leave his friend behind in hostile conditions such as this, even if there was nothing he could do.

"Everyone has to sleep," Gatomon said. "So do you guys."

"I'm going to have to come here tomorrow," Davis said, stretching. He clapped hands with Veemon. "Nice doing business with you."

"And you!" answered Veemon. "Let's do it again."

Gatomon motioned for the three Digimon to follow her. "I know a place where we can stay. We shouldn't be attacked if we stay there. See you later, Kari!"

"Bye, Gatomon! Bye, Agumon! See ya, Veemon!" The four humans began making their way towards a nearby electronic TV that was sitting around.

"Do they have these things everywhere?" asked Davis, pointing towards the random things that littered the area.

"Yeah," answered Tai. "Even weirder things can be found here. Trust me."

Davis bent down to see into the screen. There Yolei, Cody, and Izzy were sitting in chairs right in front of the screen. "Hey, guys, let us in!" cried Davis, startling the three. In a bright blue light, the four humans in the Digital World were pulled through one screen and out of the other, landing on the three.

"Get off," complained Yolei. "You guys are heavy."

"At least you're not at the bottom," Izzy gasped from the bottom. When they untangled themselves, explaining was in order. "Tomorrow," advised Izzy. "It's getting late and we all have homework and school tomorrow. After class, we'll all meet here." With that deal made, they all began heading out.

_I never really saw myself becoming a hero like that. It was actually pretty cool! Being able to get Veemon to evolve or Armor Shinka- or whatever it was-that was something else. I never felt so . . . I don't know what a good word for it would be. Such power, I couldn't believe it. I can't wait to find out what is happening in the Digital World. Fighting in the Digital World seems like more fun than just doing homework. I have so much of it! Groan. Tomorrow, tomorrow._

_-Daisuke Motomiya_

**Chapter 1: End.**

**Oh crap. Ten pages. I didn't mean for it to be this long! I miss it when I couldn't even write five pages of a chapter.**

**Davis: At least I looked cool. Me and Veemon kicked butt.**

**Kai Luck: No, it was just Veemon. He did more than you do. Don't you hate just standing on the sidelines?**

**Davis: Um?**

**Kai Luck: I've been spending too much time writing Frontier stories. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was so long. See you guys later!**

**BTW: This is also on my devaintart account: Unneeded-Luck.**


	3. Chapter 2: Knowledge and Love

**A/N: Well, the next chapter. For now, we'll see what I can do to keep this close to the original until TK and Kari get their DigiEggs. Things are then going to turn.**

**Sunmon: Just get to it.**

**Kai Luck: Okay, okay. I don't own Digimon but I own OCs that are eventually coming in except for two and their Digimon. I own the plot line though. :P**

**DC a Coda**

Chapter 2: Enter Knowledge and Love

_I can't believe all of this. A world full of monsters just inside our computers. Even I can't comprehend it. Izzy, Tai, Kari, and TK explained it all to Yolei, Davis, and I. Turns out that Kari and TK knew all about it. "Digidestined" saving this world through partners with Digimon and other Digidestined. Maybe I can do something like my father and change the world. I always admired him for that. Father, if you can here me, I want you to see this world I'm about to enter._

_-Inori Hida_

Izzy had finished explaining everything to the group of three new Digidestined. He had borrowed Davis' Digivice in which he nicknamed a D-3. Thanks to what Tai, TK, and Kari relayed to the redhead, he made a digital map of the Digital World, marked by quadrates. Some were marked black, indicating where these Dark Towers were and where evolution wasn't available and white areas where no Dark Towers or anything of the sort had yet popped up. Thanks to the Digimon of Server Continent, the map was kept up-to-date. All together, he found that areas with the Dark Towers were areas where the same areas where Digivolution was impossible, unless it was with these DigiEggs.

"Maybe I could ask Gennai about these," he said. "I've been trying to find out thanks to Tentomon, but he doesn't know anything. While we're in the Digital World, Tai can watch the computers here. If anything happens, you let us know."

"Okay," Tai said, "but how do I know if anything goes bad?"

"When the screen goes crazy. You guys all ready?"

Sora had volunteered to join them and decided to act as more of an escort. She and Izzy approached Yolei, Davis, and Cody. Kari and TK, refusing to remain there and watch as they continued to do things on their own, followed them too. The six landed in an open field full of grazing Digimon. Yolei and Cody's mouth dropped.

The two new Digidestined's clothes had changed. Cody wore a tan long sleeve shirt and a pair of tightly fitted brown pants. Yolei wore a weird outfit that consisted of a long sleeve shirt under a zipped up vest, red pants, and a helmet. After they checked themselves over, they looked at the scenery and nearly gaped. "Those are Digimon?" Cody asked. Dotting the field were various Digimon looking like dinosaurs, horses, and plants.

"They look like something you'd see from a video game," Yolei commented. "One my cousin would probably play."

"Are you sure those things won't attack us this time?" Davis asked, pointing to a long necked dinosaur Digimon before taking a retake and looking back at it. "Whoa! I thought those were dead thanks to the meteor!"

"The meteor killing the dinosaurs is a speculation, Davis," Cody corrected him. "No one's sure why they're extinct."

"Yeah, so? I say it was a meteor," argued Davis crossing his arms. Cody shook his head and sighed.

"I guess it's safe to assume that Digimon can take the form of any extinct animal?" inquired Yolei, adjusting her glasses.

"Sort of," answered Izzy. "Not only can they take the forms of extinct animals, but of almost anything from a plant to mystical creature and even inanimate objects."

Yolei, Cody, and Davis didn't seem to hear Izzy as five Digimon began running up to them. Two of them were Veemon and Gatomon while the three others resembled an over grown ladybug, a gerbil with bat wings on it's head, and an overgrown pink bird. Even with all the forward information, Yolei couldn't help but let her mouth drop in surprise. Cody watched them with careful eyes, as if trying to tell if they were friend or foe.

"Patamon! Biyomon! Tentomon! Gatomon! Veemon!" each of the five called their respective partner's names and welcomed them with open arms. Deducing that they weren't going to eat them alive from everyone's reactions, Cody sighed out of relief.

"Are those your Digimon partners?" asked Yolei, examining the pink bird named Biyomon that stood next to Sora.

"Yeah," answered Sora. "Biyomon and I go back a long time. We've all fought together to bring several Digimon down from Devimon to Apocalymon."

"And Dioboramon," added TK. "The one that attacked the internet only a few years ago."

"Dioboramon?" asked Yolei. "That was the name of that thing that attacked the internet? I thought it was some kind of online game or something like that."

"It wasn't," explained Kari, stepping forwards. "That thing was actually a Digimon set loose on the internet."

The revelation of things like that of Dioboramon made memories of only three years ago surface. It turned out that Davis was apart of the children kidnapped by Myotismon and Cody had been saved by a Digimon when the plan he was in nearly crashed.

"So, you all do have something in common," said Izzy. "Just like the rest of us, you guys were chosen because you were apart of something that had to do with Digimon. I have to admit, it makes sense but Gennai could have chose from millions since the catastrophes dealt by Dioboramon, Myotismon, and Apocalymon were world wide. There were also millions of e-mails delivered to us from around the world, so we must not be the only ones."

"Man, now I feel even less special," Davis quipped.

"Ah, don't worry Davis," comforted Veemon. "You're the only one I know of so far with a DigiEgg. And-hey! You still have me!"

Davis nearly laughed. "So, where off first?" asked Izzy.

"This part of the Digital World is free for now," said Tentomon. "We can go anywhere around here since it isn't under the Mikado's control."

--

Out in the heart of the place infected by black towers, a floating ball of rock hovered across the desert. The Mikado had called it his castle, but the only few free Digimon that worked for him in exchange for not becoming his total slaves had to silently question why he called it a castle instead of calling it a rock? They didn't ask and he didn't answer.

The Mikado walked the halls of the flying fortress, his only exposed eye searching for something that wasn't where he had last left it. Angrily, he turned towards the nearest Digimon, a Mojyamon, and demanded, "Where's the damn boy?"

Mojyamon jumped and spilled all the machinery he was carrying in a bundle on his back. He looked up at his masked master with a quiver, expecting to be punished. "W-what is it master?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Where's the damn boy, you stupid beast?" he demanded again, temper rising. "The dark haired boy that was to be kept here! Where is he?" When Mojyamon answered that he didn't know, the Mikado kicked him roughly in the side and stormed off.

Seconds later, a Monodramon ran up to him. "Master, Master!" he cried before formally bowing like he was taught to do by the guards. Before speaking, Monodramon took a side glance at the Mojyamon with a frown. "The Digidestined have been found in the unclaimed stake of land."

The Mikado's mood didn't lighten a bit. He turned towards the messenger quickly, nearly knocking the Digimon over from fright. Without speaking, he rushed towards the control center where commands were waiting for the claiming of the next area. He pressed buttons and imputed the commands to change where the next volley of Dark Towers were to go. He only had enough to claim three spaces in one day so he sent them all to where the Monodramon had indicated.

He'd be on his way there to force them out. If they didn't comply, then they'd all be gone.

--

The seven humans and their five Digimon companions explored the area. They had found some rather odd things that didn't go with the plains at all. TVs, telephones, computer screens, and even a pair of old shoes were scattered here and there. "This world has always been like this," explained Izzy.

Not too far off in the distance, the plains descended into lower lands while the rest rose up like a cliff. They eventually made it there and where astounded by even odder things like a mishmash of ruins that could be pulled from Aztec, ancient Chinese, and even ancient Egyptian culture. "Mama mia!" cried Yolei. "This is amazing!"

"You guys haven't seen the upside down pyramid," Sora giggled.

"What's so amazing about this?" inquired Veemon, rather confused by what all the fuss was about. "The Digital World has always been like this. Haven't you even seen the floating mountains before?"

"Floating mountains?" the others asked the small blue Digimon.

"Well, the Digital World doesn't exactly follow our laws of physics," Izzy said. "Things can get weirder from here."

"It's weird enough that creatures live inside the computers," said Cody and Yolei nodded in agreement.

They were about to enter an Egyptian pyramid but were blown away when a giant black pillar dropped down right in front of them. "A Dark Tower!" shrieked Tentomon. "We have to get out of here before something bad happens."

From behind them, a figure stepped onto the cliff above them. "Too late," cried Patamon when a low growl of a Leomon, a man-lion Digimon, and a curtailing snarl of a Gaogamon, a blue Akita Inu Digimon wearing ripped red wrestling gloves on his front claws.

A figure covered in a brown cloak glared down at them. "So, even more of you come," he said disdainfully. "I'll give you the same warning as I gave your older brother, Kari, stay out of my way."

"The Mikado!" cried the Digimon.

The humans looked up at his with surprise in their eyes. "How do you know Kari's name?" demanded Davis and TK.

Yolei turned to the girl. "Do you know him, Kari?" she asked the confused veteran Digidestined. Kari shook her head.

"I don't know him," she answered.

"Well, apparently he knows you and Tai," Izzy commented.

"I know all of you, Koushiro Izumi," the Mikado said, casting them a look from beneath his hood. "You too, Sora Takenouchi. I'll give you one last warning, _stay away!_"

"Like we're going to do that!" answered the Digidestined with Digimon.

The Mikado sighed and turned away. "Kill them," he said simply to the Leomon and Gaogamon. The two with blank red eyes just answered with battle cries and left their master behind.

"Air Shot! Lightning Paw! Magic Ring! Petit Shocker!" The four Digimon launched their attacks but were easily dodged or knocked away.

"DigiArmor, Shinka!" Veemon quickly evolved into Flamedramon, who rushed into battle with Gaogamon. Leomon ignored them and tried striking at the other humans. Yolei and Cody ducked as his sword passed over them. Sora pushed Izzy out of the way as the blade had tried slicing them in two. Kari and TK jumped back when Leomon had tried sending a flaming fist at them.

Izzy turned to everyone. "Run!" The humans and Digimon began running, except Davis and Veemon, who too were busy with their own battle to hear what Izzy had shouted.

Leomon went to follow them but a stray Spiral Tornado and Flame Rockets slammed into his back, destroying his Dark Ring. Leomon looked around as if he had just been awakened from a coma and fell to his feet weakly. Flamedramon and Gaogamon had a hard tussle but Flamedramon finally came out on top, destroying the Dark Ring that had clamped around his neck like a dog collar.

Gaogamon fell on his side before blinking. The two previously controlled Digimon looked around wildly. "What was I?" they both asked.

Flamedramon walked over to Davis. "You okay?" he asked his partner. The boy nodded in response.

Leomon and Gaogamon stood up. "You freed us?" asked Leomon.

"Yep, it was no big deal," Davis answered, rubbing the back of his head. "All in the line of the hero."

Gaogamon snorted and left without saying thank you. While Leomon bowed, deeply thankful before going off. Meanwhile, the Mikado hadn't gone too far. Curious about the Veemon, he hadn't strayed too far away. _So that's how they're able to Digivolve,_ he thought. _That Veemon, he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

"Master!" cried the Monodramon, running up to him. "We've just lost an area full of Dark Towers." That grabbed the ruler's attention from his thoughts.

"What?" he yelled in disbelief, eyes flaring angrily behind the mask. Monodramon shrunk away a little before gathering the courage to repeat what he said, more out of fear of getting thrown into battle for not speaking at all. He knew he wouldn't last long as a fighter.

"A Stingmon was seen collapsing an area in the forest area," repeated the Rookie dragon Digimon with a shaky voice. When the Mikado got upset, he got beyond _furious._ Monodramon backed away a step so he would have enough time to run if his master got angry.

Surprisingly, the Mikado turned away and back towards the boy and the Veemon. At that moment, they noticed him but the Mikado made no movement to shrink away from the livid gaze that he knew the young boy and his Digimon were giving him. After several long moments, Davis went up after him and the Mikado began walking away.

"Monodramon, go back and make sure the human doesn't get out," he said. Monodramon saluted hastily before running off.

--

Davis and Veemon ran after the ruler. Davis didn't really think much about running after him. All he did think of was that the Mikado was alone. Maybe he could bring down the tyrant down on his own.

The holder of the DigiEgg of Courage and his blue Digimon continued to chase the Mikado until he disappeared around an area where two cliffs hovering over a small chasm below. "Where'd he go?" Davis asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure," answered Veemon.

"How can you not be sure?" Davis said. "We both saw him come this way but he just disappeared! Where'd he go?"

That was when his answer came. From behind him, someone shoved him into the gorge and something snapped at Veemon, sending him into the wall of the cliff and holding him there.

--

Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, TK, Patamon, and Yolei ducked into a Mayan pyramid. Huffing, they looked behind them, making sure that no one was chasing after them. Since the coast was clear, they sighed a breath of relief and sank to the floor.

"Hey, where's Davis?" asked Kari, looking around.

"Wasn't he behind you?" asked Sora.

"He must have not heard us," TK said.

"That's just like Davis," Yolei cried. The two had been in a few classes and the boy had constantly never listened to instructions and always did things wrong. She stood up and began looking around.

"If only we could Digivolve," said Biyomon. "I feel so helpless right now. If only there weren't any Dark Towers here, then I could do it."

"Hey, what's that?" Tentomon flew over to a thresh hold presenting two weird looking Eggs. One looked like a rocket shuttle with a purple fancy heart etched into it while the other looked like a gold drill-like thing with a purple glasses sign painted on the front.

Izzy followed his partner staring at the gold egg with curiously. "It has the Crest of Knowledge," he observed. That had been his Crest when he was on his own adventure. He tried picking up the egg but it wouldn't budge.

Sora did the same with the one with the fancy heart etched into it. The egg wouldn't budge for her either. "I don't get it," she said, defeated and stepping back a step. "I have the Crest of Love and this egg has it printed on it."

"That was the same thing that happened to Tai," said Kari. "He tried picking it up but he couldn't but Davis was able to."

That gave Izzy an idea. "It worked for Davis and he had a new D-3. Maybe it'll work for Cody and Yolei," he suggested.

Cody and Yolei looked at each other before shrugging. They walked over to it and tried picking the two up. The lavender haired girl managed to pick up the DigiEgg with the Crest of Love on it while the young boy picked up the DigiEgg with the Crest of Knowledge on it with ease. From both, a red and purple light rose from where they had sat. Two figures appeared from the pillars of red and purple.

One was a giant red hawk Digimon with blue eyes sporting a belt wrapped around his head with a feather sticking out of the back of it, making him look like a Native American. The other was a giant armadillo Digimon with green eyes and red markings on his forehead.

The armadillo Digimon landed in front of Cody and the hawk Digimon landed in front of Yolei. "Hi, I'm Armadillomon!" the armadillo said with a southern American accent. "I've been waitin' to meet ya, Cody. I'm glad that we've finally met."

"Hello, I am Hawkmon," greeted the hawk with a serious tone. "I hope to be of service to you, Yolei. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Biyomon and Tentomon gawked. "A Hawkmon and Armadillomon," Tentomon gaped. "I thought those were extinct Digimon."

"I guess they're not," replied Yolei, who grinned down at Hawkmon. "It's nice to meet you too."

Cody gave a bow to Armadillomon. "It's nice to meet you but how did you know our names?" he asked.

Armadillomon just shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he answered. "I guess it's a natural instinct like eating. By the way, do any of you have any food? I'm starving."

"Later," said Sora, butting in. "We have to find Davis. He might be in over his head."

"I wouldn't be surprised," commented Kari and Yolei under their breaths.

--

Davis looked up to see who pushed him. The Mikado stood a few yards above him glaring off at Veemon- or that's what Davis assumed. It was hard to tell what was going on behind the mask that covered most of his face.

"Hey, that was cheap!" he shouted, getting up and dusting himself off. "What do you think you are? The king of this place?"

The Mikado ignored him and that only annoyed Davis that much more. "Hey!" he shouted, beginning to climb the side of the cliff but was surprised when a hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see a giant yellow ape with a Dark Ring clamped around his left arm had grabbed his foot. Davis tried to kick him off but the Digimon pulled him from the edge and flung him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of the Digidestined.

"Davis, help!" shouted Veemon.

The Mikado watched with interest as the Veemon struggled. "Do I know you?" he asked the Digimon but Veemon gave him an odd look.

"I honestly don't think you do," he answered quickly. "I get that a lot. You most likely saw my cousin."

The Mikado wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Answer me!" he barked.

From the roar below, Veemon saw Davis trying to run from the crazed Apemon. _If I could only get down there and help him, _he thought. _Come on, dang bars._

When the Mikado grew tired of an answer, he signaled for something from behind him. A Dark Ring behind him floated into the air. Veemon, automatically knowing what would happen, struggled even harder for freedom. "Davis!" he screamed. "Help!"

As much as Davis could, the boy couldn't get past the Apemon. Every time he tried to make a move to get past him, the damn thing would just get in his way. Davis, becoming desperate, ran to the one side where Apemon wasn't guarding but the Digimon read what he was going to do. Extending his arm, Apemon slammed him hard into the wall.

The Dark Ring was close to claiming Veemon but was knocked out of the air by a big drill, shattering the black band. Veemon breathed a sigh of relief. The Mikado retched his gaze upwards to where the attack came from. Two Digimon were making their way towards them.

One was a giant red like horse-bird hybrid wearing a silver helmet with a heart etched onto it. Another was a giant beetle Digimon with horns made out of drills on his nose and claws. "Good shot, Digmon," said Cody to his ride.

"Thanks," replied the beetle Digimon. "You haven't seen anything yet, though, Cody. Just hang on."

"I'll help Davis," said Yolei. She indicated to her own steed, Halsemon, to dive down towards the Apemon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon began spinning around like a tornado and began descending towards the Digimon, sending him across the gorge. The other four humans and four Digimon caught up to them and watched from a distance and all of them wishing to take part in the battle instead of just standing there and watching.

Digmon went to free Veemon from his restraints. He landed on the ground and thanked Digmon. "No problem," answered the beetle Digimon.

Veemon turned towards Davis and the boy got the message. He raised his D-3 and shouted, "DigiArmor Shinka!"

Flamedramon joined the battle. Apemon had been able to dodge Halsemon's attacks with ease. When Flamedramon attacked from behind, he managed to catch him off guard. Halsemon fired lasers from his eyes but Apemon managed to still dodge it.

"Digmon! The ground!" Cody instructed. Digmon thrust his drills into the ground and preformed a Big Crackin' attack, drilling a fissure appeared benieth Apemon's feet. The Digimon was caught by surprise and lost his footing as he tried to escape.

With the combined forces of Flamedramon and Halsemon's attacks, the black ring was destroyed. Apemon collapsed onto the ground exhausted. The Mikado watched on his aggravation.

Yolei, Halsemon, Cody, Digmon, and the spectators ran to Davis. The boy had some minor cuts and bruises but nothing major. They all turned towards the Mikado. "Give it up!" shouted Davis. "You're out numbered!"

"Why are you controlling the Digimon?" asked Izzy. "This place isn't yours to conquer!"

The Mikado turned away and began to storm off. The three new Digidestined climbed after him. When they reached the top of the climb they saw that he had disappeared on the back of a green dragon. Their Digimon de-evolved and sighed.

Davis turned towards Veemon. "Hey, Veemon, how come that guy knew you?" he asked.

Veemon shrugged. "I have no idea, Davis," he answered honestly. "I've never seen him before."

"Well, apparently he must have met you," said Hawkmon, walking forward. "Is there something you're not telling your partner?"

"Oh, Hawkmon, I think Veemon knows as much about the Mikado as a mouse knows what catnip is," Gatomon said, backing up Veemon. Hawkmon fell silent.

It had been getting late. Since no one wanted to risk having their Digimon left behind, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon returned with them. Tentomon and Biyomon stayed behind so that they could watched out for any more news about Dark Towers.

When they all returned, the three new Digimon had de-evolved and introduced themselves as Poromon (a small ball of pink feathers), DemiVeemon (a tiny blue plush-looking Digimon), and Uppamon (a small yellow ball with feather like things coming out from the sides of his head).

Gatomon and Patamon had remained unfazed. "It's because we're used to coming here," Patamon explained from the top of TK's head.

Tai, having left the room for a soda, came back in with a bag of food. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Tai, I thought you were going to stay here," she said suspiciously.

Tai went a guilty shade of red. "I was getting hungry and thought you guys would like snacks once you got here," he explained quickly.

With that, the In-training Digimon's eyes began to sparkle. Like hungry wolves, they pounced on Tai and stole the bag from his hands. "Hey!" he shouted.

The three gazed at the snacks inside the bag: sushi wraps, chocolates, sandwiches, and yogurts. Poromon was hesitant to try anything but Uppamon and DemiVeemon took a thing of sandwiches and chowed down. Finally, Poromon gave in and sipped on one of the yogurts. Then he was like a child on a sugar high and began eating it happily, shoving his face in the container.

Gatomon began to sweat and ears drooped, embarrassed by what she was seeing. _I hope my first litter isn't like that,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Izzy was looking over the screen. Something caught his attention. One white space appeared in a mass of dark squares. Before this entire area was covered in black. He alerted everyone to this. Talks of up rising came into the air but Tai had to disagree.

"There were four lights that went out and turned into D-3s," explained Tai. "We've only seen three of them. This maybe the fourth Digidestined."

--

The Stingmon came to a rest as he hovered near a tree branch. A boy stood in the shadows and looked at his handy work. The black spires that had rose in this area now were snapped in half and laying everywhere.

"Two areas clear," he mumbled to himself. "Ready to go home Stingmon?" The boy in the shadows turned to the Stingmon.

"Yes," answered the Digimon, offering the boy a hand to the nearest electronic device that would allow him to return home.

_This was an amazing thing! Three Digidestineds and possibly a fourth one of us? I hope this person's a guy- or a girl for that matter. I don't want to be in a team full of guys, unless they're cute. Davis doesn't count since he's an idiot and Cody's too young. My problem is: how am I going to make my parents believe this? Simply state that Poromon is a stuffed animal. Well, my parents will believe that one but I really doubt that Momoe and Chizuru would suspect something strange. At least Mantarou has enough sense to leave me to my privacy. Oh, what am I going to do if they ever find out?_

_-Miyako Inoue_

**Chapter 2: End.**

**BTW: This is also on my devaintart account: Unneeded-Luck.**


	4. Chapter 3: Light and Hope

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back again! This is the last chapter where it will parallel the series and a whole bunch of different stuff happens. All I have to say is, enjoy! BTW: about Stin, Noah, and Sunmon mentioned in the last couple of author's notes, they're just Digimon from a game of mine. Nothing to worry about. They'll come up every once in a while in these author's notes just to mess with me. ^^; So, enjoy. I don't own Digimon.**

**DC al Coda**

Chapter 3: Light and Hope

_I hate how helpless how me and Kari are. It just doesn't seem really fair. The two of us keep coming to the Digital World with the other three but we're always on the sidelines, unable to do anything. If only we had DigiEggs or if there wasn't those Dark Towers, then at least Patamon could Digivolve into Angemon. My question is, are we all obsolete? Once we're used, we're no longer needed? Why did Gennai chose new Digidestined when he has millions to chose from and even better: the eight of us. I just don't get it. I just hope we can do some good. I hate just sitting around. We have to keep an eye out for the new Digidestined though._

_-Takeru Takishi_

TK stretched. The day was a Sunday and it had been three days since they had heard about the fourth Digidestined. This new person could have been any number of children but the thing was was that this Digidestined knew what he or she knew what they were doing. Most likely their Digimon had explained everything to them already and they were doing what they could. Still, the Digidestined needed to find whoever it was; the more they had for their "little army", the better.

The blond sighed, bored. His mother was out working on a story. He knew his father and brother were busy at the moment, even being in seperate houses. His father, Hiroaki Ishida, worked for a TV company and his older brother, Yamato Ishida, would be at band practice.

It would be an hour before he would be able to meet the others at the closed school. Patamon flew to him, just waking up from a nap. "Hey, TK, what'cha doing?" he asked, yawning.

"Nothing much," TK replied to his partner. "I'm just bored."

Patamon landed on the table next to the chair where the blond sat. "Maybe we could go meet Yolei and get snacks before we go to the Digital World," he suggested. TK noticed that his partner's mouth was slightly watering.

"You just love those Twinkies, don't you?" TK teased and Patamon laughed. "All right," said the boy to the girble Digimon. "I'll go and see Yolei and Poromon. I'm sure they're not doing anything right now."

--

_Whack! _Cody smacked his kendo stick against his opponent's, gaining a step. He relentlessly kept at it until his opponent was able to block it and give himself a wide opening where he was able to land a blow to the head. Cody had lost the match. Sighing to himself, Cody yeilded and the two combatents sat down for a break. They both took off their helmets and turned to each other. "Cody," said his opponent, his grandfather named Chikara Hida looked down at him. "You have a lot on your mind, don't you?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, Grandfather," the boy answered, respectably. "A lot has happened in the last few days, that's all."

Chikara sat down next to his grandson. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "No," he answered. His grandfather would most likely think he was crazy. For the last couple of days, he'd been having mixed feelings about the Digital World. He still wasn't sure it was a dream or if it really needed him. He turned to his grandfather.

"Grandfather," Cody began. "Why did my dad become a policeman?"

His grandfather turned to him, almost puzzled by Cody's question. "I don't know why, since I wasn't Hiroki, but I believe that he did it because it was his obligation as a human. Your father was always selfless, defending those who needed someone to stand up for them and giving a hand to those who needed it," answered Chikara. "That's why he was in the police force and died protecting the polotician. Why do you ask?"

Cody looked down. "I was just wondering," he answered, hoping his grandfather wouldn't push for a question.

Chikara nodded and grinned at his grandson. He went to a shopping bag and pulled out two packets of slurpable yogurts_. _He handed one to Cody, who took it and stared at it for a minute. "Oh, I love these!" said the grandfather, giddy as a child on Christmas morning. "I always loved these since you never needed a spoon."

Cody smiled at his grandfather and began slurping the yogurt from the packet.

--

Kari blinked. _I fallen asleep again, haven't I?_ she wondered to herself. Gatomon was at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of milk. Her mother and father were away for a shopping trip. Tai came out of his room and looked at his younger sister.

For the last couple of nights, she had been having nightmares. Tai knew this, even if his sister refused to tell him. Kari had also been a tad bit jumpy and tired. The girl yawned again.

Kari checked her watch. "Hey, Gatomon," she said to the Digimon at the table. "It's time to go." Gatomon nodded and jumped into her partner's arms, leaving the milk on the table. "Tai, do you think you can take care of that?" she asked, pointing towards the milk before leaving the apartment.

Tai sighed. "I wish I was able to go to the Digital World," he said to himself. "I'm just completely useless there _and _I have to cover for everyone else."

--

The five humans and five Digimon went to the Digital World. Izzy was acting as a watchtower, keeping tabs on the land and the energy feilds and making sure nothing was out of turn. A sudden beeping from all their D-3s alterted the Digidestined when they touched down in the Digital World, once again in a forest area.

They all took out their devices to see two dots blinking wildly at them. "A new DigiEgg?" questioned Cody curiously.

"But we already have ours," Yolei pointed out.

"Maybe it's the new kid's DigiEgg?" suggested TK.

"Maybe we should go and look for it before we're attacked by the Mikado," purposed Patamon, landing on the ground next to Gatomon. The kitten Digimon agreed with a nod.

Just as they were about to get going, a rock fell past them. "You!" shouted a voice from somewhere. "Get out of here, Mikado scum!" Suddenly, a boy with unkept and spikey dark brown hair and brown eyes approached the group followed by a bear cub about half his size wearing a blue baseball cap and blue wrapping around his fists. The boy wore tan gloves, baggy tan pants, a red short sleeve zip up, black tennis shoes, and a yellow scarf tied around his neck. A yellow backpack was strapped over his shoulders.

Patamon, Gatomon, and Veemon gaped. "You're the final Digidestined?" asked Davis nonchalantly. He walked over to him, ignoring the comment about being "Mikado scum" and held out a hand.

"_Ryo_?" asked Veemon, dumbstruck. Davis looked back at his partner.

"You know him, Veemon?"

The new comer looked at Veemon with question written upon his face. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I know you're a Veemon but I'm not this 'Ryo' everyone thinks I am."

"Ryo?" asked TK. "That name sounds familiar."

Patamon nodded. "Back when Milleniummon was terrorizing the Digital World three years ago, he had kidnapped all of you. Ryo joined up with Agumon and saved us all. When he saved you from being frozen in stone, you were out of it, TK."

"The same thing must have happened to me," said Kari. "I can vaguely remember the name."

"How can he be Ryo, though?" wondered Gatomon. "I remember hearing he died in an explosion along with Milleniummon about two and a half years ago."

The boy then nodded. "Yeah," he said. "How can I be this 'Ryo' if he's been dead for two years? My name is Noah. Now, what are you doing here? Have you come looking for me for the Mikado? I'm not going without a fight!"

"We're not working for the Mikado!" cried Yolei at the same time Cody asked, "The Mikado's looking for you?"

Noah gave them a skeptical look. "If you're not working for the Mikado then who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Digidestined," Davis said before TK took over before doing something stupid.

"We're fighting against the Mikado," he added. "You must be one of us since you have a Digimon with you and you have been able to get into the Digital World."

"Digidestined?" he asked. "What do you mean about coming into the Digital World? I've been here for as long as I could remember."

This caught everyone off guard. As they tried asking him for information but were cut off when a loud roar stopped them cold. That's when the five remembered that they were in the Mikado's territory. They looked back to see a group of Flarelizardmon, Dobermon, and Dinohumon rushing at them.

Gatomon hissed at the Dobermon that launched themselves at her. Jumping over them, she punched one in the head while Patamon fired a Air Shot at another.

Davis, Yolei, and Cody had their Digimon Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon. Digmon made a crater in the earth to cut off a majority of the approaching Digimon allowing Flamedramon and Halsemon take care of the ones that had made it over to them.

Noah's partner, Bearmon, had swiped at one of the three Dobermons that had managed to get over to their side. The humans ducked out of the way as the Dinohumon that had followed the Dobermons tried to cut them down.

"I wish I could Digivolve," cried Bearmon towards his partner. Noah agreed as he jumped out of the way of a black energy blast.

"We have to find those DigiEggs," Cody cried towards Kari and TK. The two nodded. Knowing that they would just be third wheels, Kari and TK followed Cody. He looked back at Digmon. "Digmon, you keep them at bay until we get back."

"Got it, Cody," answered Digmon before drilling another fissure into the ground.

Cody, TK, and Kari ran off in the direction of the signal. Kari pulled a reluctant Noah along with them and Bearmon followed along with Gatomon and Patamon.

--

The four followed it into a nearby cave. The humans caught their breath. "Why don't you know what a Digidestined is?" asked TK.

"I just don't, okay, blonde?" answered Noah. "All I know is that when I got here and met Bearmon, the Mikado was after me and I had this thing." The dark haired boy pulled out a Digivice that was the same model as TK and Kari's.

"You must be one of the International Digidestined," Kari said. "Izzy mentioned those. Which country are you from?"

"I don't know," Noah answered. "I don't feel like talking about it either, so how about we drop it and find whatever we're looking for?"

TK sighed angrily. "You don't have to be like that," muttered the blond. "We just want to know why you're here."

Down the corridor of the cave, Cody noticed two things gleaming in the twilight. "Hey, are those the DigiEggs?" he asked, pointing towards the objects. The seven crept closer.

"Hey, those have the Crests of Light and Hope," Kari noted when they got closer. One DigiEgg looked like some sort of white bird hiding itself in its wings and was wearing a gold Egyptian burial mask. The other was a gold helmet looking object with bat like wings coming out of the top and fur sticking out of the back.

"Two?" wondered TK. "But I thought that there was only one other Digidestined." A surge of hope ran through the two. _Could they be for us?_ he thought.

"Maybe Noah should try it," suggested Cody.

"Yeah," agreed Kari. TK frowned at what she was saying. Didn't she want to help kick Mikado butt?

Noah followed the instructions that Cody told him. He approached the one bearing the Crest of Light and tried picking it up. It wouldn't budge. Noah turned back towards the and raised an eyebrow. "Try the other," suggested Bearmon. The boy did the same with the one bearing the Crest of Hope on it but got the same result.

Defeated, Noah walked back towards his partner. "Well, what a load that did," muttered the boy.

Patamon approached the DigiEgg of Hope. "TK, Kari, you two give it a try," he said.

"But we already have you guys," objected Kari.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" said Gatomon, walking over to join Patamon. "Even if you get new Digimon, we'll fight right by your side."

"But-" Kari began but was cut off by Cody and TK.

"We don't have time," the two stated. Kari gave in and went up with TK. TK wished that it'd work for him and Kari. It just had too! On the other hand, Kari felt guilty. If this DigiEgg didn't belong to her, she would be stealing it from its rightful owner.

Just as they got only a foot away from the two eggs, there was a bright yellow and pink glow from their pockets. Alarmed, they pulled out their Digivices only to watch dumbstruck as they turned into the same model as the other three Digidestined had. Kari's had a pink grip while TK's had a green grip.

The two looked to each other with looks of surprise and happiness on their faces: they weren't obsolete after all. With renewed confidence, the two picked up the DigiEggs. In bright flashes of pink and yellow light along with the shout of "DigiArmor, Shinka," Gatomon and Patamon evolved.

Now each were winged animals. Gatomon had became a white sphinx with a gold and silver Egyptian burial mask over her face and chest armor. Patamon had became an orange winged horse wearing a gold helmet over his face and gold boots over his legs.

"Gatomon, your evolution is beautiful," commented Kari as she patted the new Digimon. "Now we don't have to walk."

"Let's just hope I can break these wings in quickly," joked the Digimon. "It's the nice thing about being Nefertimon, I guess."

TK hugged the horse's muzzle. "This is great, buddy!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," agreed the winged horse. "Now that I'm Pegasusmon, I can now help out."

"Let's get going," suggested Cody, breaking up the celebration. "Yolei and Davis need our help."

"Right," the new recruits agreed. The three hoped on the backs of their Digimon but before taking off, Kari noticed that Noah and Bearmon had disappeared.

"I don't know," answered TK, "but we don't have time to look for him now."

--

Yolei, Davis, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon had been sent running after being overpowered. They had managed to free two FlameLizardmon before the Dobermon and Dinohumon had made the Digimon de-evolve. "Gah, where are the others?" cried Yolei as she and their Digimon ran for it.

The next thing they knew was that they were cut off by a raging river in front of them with no way across. When they tried to run one way, the Dobermon herded them into running the other but Dinohumon had stopped them. The Dobermon growled and snarled and Dinohumon pulled out one of his swords. Just when they were about to leap for the kill, attacks rained down on the three Digimon.

Looking up, they saw two flying animals firing needles and lasers. "Hey, it's Kari!" cheered Davis.

"And Cody and TK!" added Yolei.

The two Digimon turned towards each other in mid flight and created a golden rope with the shout of "Golden Noose." They used it to tie up the Dobermon that had began running towards them. Dinohumon rushed in to attack them with his giant swords but Nefertimon and Pegasusmon rose into the air to dodge it.

Davis and Yolei took advantage of this and had Veemon and Hawkmon Armor Digivolve. Halsemon and Flamedramon took care of the rings on the Dobermon while Nefertimon and Pegasusmon took care of Dinohumon.

The three Digimon collapsed. They went through the regular questions and answers before the Digimon ran off. "And good riddance," muttered Gatomon towards the Dobermon that ran off. "I've never liked those pure breed mutts."

Kari giggled as she picked up Gatomon. Davis ran over to her. "That was amazing! You guys are part of the team, then?" he said. "You looked amazing out there, Kari!"

"Yeah, what am I? Chopped liver?" said TK rolling his eyes with a smile. Patamon landed on his head.

"You didn't do anything, TP," Davis said. "It was all Kari." Kari just sighed along with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Hey, where's Noah?" asked Yolei. "I didn't see him running with us. Was he with you?"

Cody nodded. "When we were about to join back up with you guys, he just disappeared into thin air."

"No one can just disappear, Cody," pointed out Armadillomon. "Maybe he tunneled out?"

Hawkmon shook his head. "I highly doubt that humans are able to do that. As weird as their culture is, I don't think they can do that," he said.

"We better get going," suggested Kari. "It's getting late. Maybe Izzy can contact Gennai about Noah. He didn't even know what a Digidestined was. Maybe Tai and the others know who he is."

"But he still looked like Ryo," said Veemon. "I don't think Ryo had a little brother."

--

Bearmon had known the cave like the back of his hand but he admitted that he had never seen those Eggs there before. "I never thought that the Digidestined were going to be called," he said to Noah as he sat on a rock. "Why did we have to go anyway? They seemed to know you. They might have known where you came from."

Noah looked back at his partner with a cynical look. "No one knows where I came from," he said. "They said Ryo was dead, so they can't know me."

"But-," argued Bearmon but cut himself off. He sighed. "All right, Noah. I was just thinking that it could help with your amnesia."

_I'm glad that we can help out Davis and the others. Since me and TK are more experienced, we could help out a whole lot. I was hoping that we could find the sixth Digidestined but instead, we found Noah. Why is he here? Why did he say that he had been in the Digital World for "as long as he could remember"? What did that mean, even? Something doesn't add up at all. No one seems to know about him. We have to find him and the sixth Digidestined before the Mikado does._

_-Hikari Kamiya_

**Chapter 3: End.**

**It kind of annoyed me that TK and Kari didn't feel left out in the first few episodes when they weren't able to fight. Wouldn't they feel useless since they couldn't evolve because they didn't have their Crests and the Dark Towers restricted Digivolving? OH! It's a OC! Don't worry, he's not the sixth member, as you all may know. XD That's Ken.**

**What's Noah's connection to the Mikado? Is he friend or foe? We'll figure that out, eventually. Please review!**


End file.
